


Bloom

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn’t help but be nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

 

You couldn’t help but be nervous.

 

Twelve months ago you met Ryan, the King himself. He had taken a shining to you and fell for you hard and fast; just like you yourself had of him over the years. You heard the stories and saw the executions of his past wives as each woman brought upon his name a girl rather than the boy he so desired.

 

Eleven months ago, you and Ryan had gotten married. It was a beautiful ceremony that would be with you till the day you die. The dress that was draped across your body was made with the finest silks and jewels, a tiara adorning your beautiful long locks and holding them in place, a thin veil flittering over top. As you walked down the castle’s own cathedral, you looked at the man of your life and love, ignoring the crowds and the building itself. You both said your I Do’s, and happily sealed the wedlock contract with a kiss. It was either your ignorance or you naivety  that completely passed the dark look coming from Ryan’s features.

 

Ten months ago, Ryan took you and sat you doe upon your bed and brought up a serious topic. He was in need of an heir, and he would not take anything short of a young man as such. You saw the seriousness in his eyes and you nodded, promising him you would bear him a son.

 

Nine months ago, you and Ryan had, after numerous amounts of consummation, acquired the confirmation that you were indeed pregnant with his heir. You were happy, and confident you would bring him pleasure in having a boy - you would not have it any other way. The fear of what would happen to you and your child was enough to keep you hopeful you were with boy.

 

Eight months ago, you and Ryan started to plan the nursery room. You always dreamt about a little girl and having forest murals, or a meadow full of wild flowers. But a girl you would not have. Instead of a forest and wild animals there was a cool, slate. Instead of a meadow of flowers, there was a training room and equipment. All you could do was smile and be happy. Happy that you were Ryan and that he chose you to spend his life with.

 

Seven months ago, the two of you talked about names. You mentioned family names like Edward and Sebastian, but Ryan dismissed them and instead demanded that the boys name be James. He would need a strong, sturdy name to life a long, strong and sturdy life. So you smiled and gave your husband a kiss.

 

Six months ago, a violent illness overtook you. It was more than just the morning sickness you were experiencing for the past months. You had unimaginable abdominal pains, and your nausea crept up on you at all times of the day. You were rushed to the medic once you fainted, but all he said was that the baby was stressing on you and that you should take it easy and stay in bed for the next month or so. You nodded reluctantly and Ryan carried you home to bed.

 

Five months ago, you saw the skull of one of Ryan’s old lovers. It was an honest mistake that you came across her, but nonetheless, it shocked you to the core. You were finally able to leave bedrest so you took a stroll in the gardens to see the roses. You noticed the small section off the corner of the courtyard that was darker than the rest so you went to investigate. What you saw was a small cemetery of six graves. Most were collected and beautiful, but one was not. Rose thorns grew rampant and the dirt was overturned. There, sitting in the pile was an old, decomposed skull. The dark hollows stared up at you, bringing fear and horror to your stomach. Your grasped the child growing in you, protecting it from the non exiting harm and ran as fast as you could back to the castle and into your room.

 

Four months ago, you had second doubts about what was growing inside you. You felt the baby moving and stirring inside your womb and it brought you tears of happiness. But you also feared. Feared that it may bring you a girl and that just like the Queens before you, you too would lose your baby and your life.

 

Three months ago, you were out visiting your parents when your mother pulled you aside. For all the happiness she exuded, she held fear in her eyes. She talked about the time she carried you to term, and made all the comparison to her then to you now, carrying Ryan’s child within you. From then on, the seed that had planted itself in you from a month ago started to grow and bloom into full paranoia and panic.

 

Two months ago, you and Ryan visited his parents. They praised you for finally bringing Ryan the boy he so craved and deserved. They boasted how strong their line and heritage was, and how they oh so looked forward to seeing their grandson. You just smiled your little smile and felt that small bud blossom into a flower. You were scared for your life.

 

One month ago, you were terrified out of your wits, nervous with what could happen, of what would come out of you. You desperately hoped for the boy you promised, but fear gripped at your heart that a girl was coming. It happened to early, weeks early. You felt the contractions coming, longers and more painful, and was rushed once more to the medics. Ever so slowly, you pushed with all your might while Ryan stayed back in the shadows, watching. Waiting.

 

The first wails of the newborn were music to your ears. You wept with joy, but that joy was short lived as Ryan made his moved and swept forward to grab hold of the baby before the nurse passed it to you.

 

And the last thing you saw before you passed out from exhaustion was Ryan glance up at you from the baby in his arm, his lips turned up in a smirk and his eyes dark with emotions you could not fathom.

 


End file.
